C o n n e c t e d
by Night's Dead Fantasy
Summary: Every heart is connected- even those whom have never met. Two hearts, one of light, the other dark, connected through dreams, only to find they were destined to be, and perhaps, destined to love the other. But dreams don't last forever.  Possible lemons
1. Prolougue

It starts with a dream.

The girl with red eyes full of hurt finally closes her eyes, letting sleep take a hold of her. She slowly starts to sink into her bed; into the soft sheets of violet and black. The screaming downstairs has finally died for the night, and the silence simply prompts her further into the place she's sure dreams come from; her heart.

Falling through darkness.

The first dream in… she doesn't know how long, and she's falling through endless darkness. It's cold, the bitter wind bites at her skin as she falls. Her hands stay at her side, and she can feel her body becoming numb, her mind becomes numb and all around coldness. She can't open her mouth to cry out, as though they were glued shut.

Someone will find you.

There's a sudden warmth in front of her face, and she stops falling completely; suspended in mid-air. The warmth is welcoming, almost… kind and she invites it towards her. By now, a closed eye begins to open, and her lips come undone by whatever held them shut. Her mind is released from the numb hold, as well as her hands. The warmth fills her body and a smile touches her lips- barely.

The one you have been waiting for…

Something pushes her to stand in mid air, and she feels her stomach knot in fear- she might start falling again. Yet, hands slip into her own and hold them up before her. The hands glow a soft white, not blinding but prominent. They grip her hands firmly, more of the body slowly being revealed from the darkness.

Your entire life, and didn't know.

A sudden realization hits her, that throws her off balance and she grips tightly to the hands. She can see the outline of him now; spiky hair, growing out of clothing too small for his body. But she stumbles again, the same thought hitting her again and again and she can't control it. From the silhouette of light, a quiet plea she can't make out.

_This is all just a dream._

That's it. The final hit in her stomach and head that it rips her away from the light and she's falling again. But there's something below her- a circle of glass? It's unbelievably blurry, no matter how close she gets. But what does it matter? She twists her body to look at the silhouette who's reaching out for her in the distance. She sees blue eyes; brilliant like the depths of the sea. Fuu reaches for him, this stranger who she feels like she's seen before. Somewhere… in the past…

He's always been waiting.

Her back collides with the glass beneath, and there's the sound of glass shattering. It goes slow, the glass goes flying everywhere about her, slow and one in front of her face. Reflecting, it shows behind her shoulder and—she screams. Jolting awake from her sleep only to fall to the floor with a loud thud. Her mother screams at her to keep it down. Rolling she stares up at the ceiling. Her heart is beating in her chest, hands groping around her. Never before had she dreamt a dream so vivid, so real. The warmth is gone and she feels… lost without it. _It's only a dream!_ She reminds herself, pushing up so she can at least sit properly. Her red eye strays to the mirror in the corner, and she nearly yelps again before she blinks and the image is gone.

Yellow eyes, and dark hair surrounding the pale face that grinned at her. Fuu shook her head, steel blue hair, now at her shoulders, bouncing slightly in the process.

"Insane." She mutters with a sigh, glancing at the clock. Eight in the morning… it's a fact she won't be able to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 1

Fuu was hesitant to put her head against the pillow; not afraid, oh hell no, a dream couldn't scare her. It was the fact she might not dream about the odd duo of blue eyes and yellow eyes, that she might dream something more horrid and dark. Shaking her head, and taking a deep breath, Fuu moved to her bed and lay there for a moment. It occurred to her then her bed was too big for one person. Looking to her left, it seemed an endless field of violet bed sheets.

He should be filling up the space...

The thought came at random, throwing her off completely; not because of the words, but of the truth from it. He should be there... but who was he? It was like the memories had been sealed away in the back of her mind. It wouldn't let her in, wouldn't let her remember. The thoughts came to a stop, and she rolled to her side, a hand in the empty space. She closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to cradle her in its comfortable fingers and usher her back into her dreams.

"Who are you?"

His voice rang out, clear in the darkness. Fuu turned, but found him nowhere in the abyss of black. She didn't answer him at first, then the darkness began to peel away like paint peeling off of walls. It left her in a maze, with the bushes flourished of white roses, gleaming in the moon light. Frowning, she felt her body feel lighter... cooler? Glancing down, she'd been placed in a dark blue strapless dress, her hair curled slightly to fall gently around her neck as the steel blue tresses had grown. For some reason, it didn't bother her; the dress was a nostalgic addition to the vivid dream, moving forward through the maze that... she felt she already knew. Her legs started to move her faster, and she was running bare foot in the moonlight and-

Her small feet can't catch up! He's holding her tiny hand but even then she's far too slow for him. His hand is large, and warm, and there's a light that comes off him that makes her heart feel all warm and fuzzy. Her big, red eyes look up at him, at his blue eyes that have turned to look at her. And she smiles, cheeks turning pink. A giggle, then, "Ve-"

She fell through the entrance, stumbling from the sheer vividness of the flashback that left her heart pumping. She huffs, glancing at her hands in case of injury, then she got up to take in the somewhat familiar world around her. The roses were all white in the strange garden. As she moves forward, she notices that some have actually been painted blue. She reaches out, touching one to find that the paint is being soaked in by the flowers, making the color permanent and very real.

"If you be my star, I'll be your sky~..." Fuu jumps up slightly at the sound of the voice singing in the distance; male, deep... grown up. The words echo in her head, and she remembers the melody; it leaks from the closed doors in the back of her mind, like the flashback. The door is beginning to open slightly, now if only she can push it further... Her feet start to take her forward as the male voice sings on- she hums along with him, quiet but she does just to make sure her mind isn't playing tricks on her, that it really is a melody she used to know. A young man, by the looks of it, with blond spiky hair, in clothing too small for him stands before a bush, painting the roses the beautiful blue. He puts the brush back in the paint can in his other hand, tilting his head to examine his work as he sings on. Fuu freezes where she stands, her face blank of emotion again just in case it turns to be the yellow eyed man in actuality.

"Far from here, where the beaches are wide, just leave me your wake to remember you by..." He turns, and stops, nearly dropping the can of blue paint and the large paintbrush at the sight of her- a flash of happiness in his eyes, but mainly shock dominates the blue orbs, and she remembers them. Frowning slightly, she takes a step back- he takes a step forward as if he doesn't want her to leave.

"Wait! Don't you... remember me?" He asks, holding out his hand to her, wanting the female to come closer. Fuu stares at it for a bit, her gaze cold, cautious, not moving from where she stands; this man... she knows is hidden behind the door, but until then, she'll stay wary of him.

"It's me... from all those years ago." He continues, the edges of his lips twitching up into a grin. "It's been a while... I thought you left for good. I thought..." He gulps slightly at a thought that disturbs him, and shakes his head to get rid of it. Fuu doesn't know what he's talking about, but he acts like he knows her. She grows frustrated at that, even more at the fact she only knows his face, maybe his name, but that's all.

"Y-you've grown up..." He mumbles with a blush, glancing at all of her from head to toe. "You look pretty, you know..." He adds, trying to hold back a nervous stammer. Fuu doesn't say anything, completely unsure with this all, of him, despite the... butter flies growin her stomach. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes, and frowned, glancing at his hand for a moment... then burst into a friendly smile.

"You don't remember, huh? Well... I can help you remember, if you like. I'm-"

"Ven." She cut him off, hiding the surprise she knew the name that well; another slip up from the door. He blinked, but his smile grew as he nodded.

"That's right. So... come with me?" His voice was gentle, something about it luring her in as she took a step forward; something familiar.. and warm... and, dare she say, fuzzy. She was wary, her hands in fists as she moved forward again. How could she know he wouldn't give her another nightmare? Looking into his eyes, seeing the pure innocence lying there, the doubt ebbed away, the little voice in the back of her head reminding her,

He should be filling up the space

With that, she took his hand; warm, not so big as it used to be with her having grown up- wait, what? She watched as he moved their hands to interlock, blinking when she saw how her fingers locked perfectly with the spaces between his hands- not to mention the tingle that ran up her arm from the mere contact. He reached out, taking her other hand and doing the same, with her still watching. He placed his forehead against hers, smiling softly.

"Might take a while..." He began, eyes never leaving her face, "But I think we can get you to remember." Fuu didn't know if she should pull away, or stay where she was- but the heat in her cheeks was annoying. She swallowed lightly, pushing the blush away and leaning away. Ven saw how he was making her uncomfortable, blushed, then pulled his hands away.

"R-right, let's get start- oh no..." He mumbled, turning his head to the horizon when something caught his eyes. She followed his gaze, seeing the light touching the night sky.

"What?" She asked, looking to him and seeing he was looking at her with a sad look.

"We're out of time."

Fuu blinked several times, growing used to the light of the late morning reaching her eyes. Her heart sank, hitting rock bottom with a loud thud. She knew him from somewhere, she did! But she couldn't recall the memories, the door having snapped shut in the process. Where were the keys? Did... did he have them?

"Ven..."


	3. Chapter 2

She hadn't slept. There was… a reason why but she wouldn't come to terms with it. She wouldn't admit that instead of seeing familiar blue eyes, she would see menacing yellow glaring at her from behind her eyelids. Was she getting afraid? Why?

Fuu shook her head, glancing at the cup of coffee on her nightstand, as she sat on her bed with her hands folded on her lap. No, she wasn't afraid. She didn't know what to expect and that made her anxious. Nervous; all these things thrown together. His face… it was familiar but it didn't bring to her the same sense that Ven's face did. There was something about it that reminded her of the door, and something… something…

Something told her he was part of the reason her memories were locked away behind a large door.

A sigh escaped her lips, and she fell back onto the large bed, eyes searching the ceiling She had painted the stars up there when she was small; she'd picked them from pictures she had that were now gaining dust in the back of her closet. There were constellations and—what was that?

Staring hard at the drawn image, Fuu was a little baffled- when did she draw that? But now that she looked at the stars, they seemed to be arranged like a road, leading towards this odd, blurred image. It was a castle; an odd looking castle but it was like someone had tried wiping it off. Trying to make sense of the image, she lost her focus, forgetting she was in the room…

A crash ripped her out of her concentration, causing her to turn her head towards the floor. There, the cup had fallen and spilled its contents, making a black puddle on the floor. Fuu cursed under her breath, moving to wipe it off the floor- something moved in the reflection.

"The hell…" She mumbled, climbing off the bed and peaking over—she let out a scream, pulling back at the sight of a pale face, and yellow eyes staring at her from within. His chuckle filled her head, familiar and chilling to the bone.

"Shut up…" She demanded quietly to no one, crawling back onto her bed. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for the shadows and- this was ridiculous. Just imagining things, was all. She hadn't had enough sleep, and drinking coffee wasn't helping her in the least. No, all she needed was some rest, and it would be fine. Just some rest… and she was out the moment her head hit the pillow.

There was no voice to greet her.

There was no light guiding her, or any warmth.

It was cold, her skin growing goosebumps and she could see her breath. Wrapping her arms around her, she stepped forward. It was a dark, odd abyss that she'd become trapped in, seeming to have no end. The floor was wet, her feet sloshing in the water that covered the dark floor.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed throughout the menacing space, just seeming to reassure her that there really was no end.

"Ven?" She called, only for a hand to grip her shoulder tight and stop her dead in her tracks.

"Ven's not here at the moment…" She could her the smirk in his voice, his fingers digging into her skin as he pulled her back, making her stumble.

"But rest assured, you won't be lonely for this night." He crooned in her ear, his breath colder than the air around her. Instinct screamed for her to run, but when she moved the liquid wrapped around her feet and kept her in place. She struggled, trying to unfold her arms but they seemed to be glued to her own skin.

"What's wrong? Don't remember me?" He hummed, deep and venomous. She heard the footsteps come around, her eyes meeting the yellow- even though she'd been hoping for someone else. A crazy wish, clearly, but it was all she could do now as she stared at the pale face with a glare.

"Come now, you should remember…" He mocked, crossing his arms with a smirk on his lips. When her answer was silence, he gave a soft chuckle.

"Oh, of course not~. Such a shame, after all the fun we had…" He trailed off, a gleam in his yellow eyes.

"Lying." She spat at him, struggling further with the unknown force that kept her down.

"Pfft, don't give me that one worded crap." He laughed, reaching out with his index finger extended out.

"Just ask Ven~." He pushed his index against her forehead, pushing her back and the next thing she knew, she was falling. It wasn't the endless fall before, because it wasn't long before she fell into a hedge of roses, entrapping herself in the gnarled thorns- for such beauty they were rather painful. She yelped at the feel of thorns scraping at her skin, afraid to move with them surrounding her in case the thorns dug in too deep. Recognizing the blue hue of the roses around her, she turned her head slightly to see if anyone was about, to perhaps bring her out of the sharp trap.

"Fuu?" Came a voice, gentle- and so familiar to Fuu she felt a threatening of lips curling into a smile. However, the stubborn girl pressing her full, pink lips into a frown, focusing on the pain rather than the voice.

"Fuu, hold on!" Came the voice again, and the branches started to move about her as fingers pried through the dark green leaves, pulling back the bars of her cage. Peeping through were the orbs of electric blue- a look of worry dancing in their depths.

"I'll get you out, alright?" He tried to reassure her with a gentle tone, but Fuu remained silent, lips still pressed together. The sound of snipping was rather loud as he cut away the branches that trapped her. Before she could fall, he dropped the scissors quickly and reached out, taking her in his arms. He stumbled slightly, but a grin came onto his face when he stood. She didn't know why he was smiling, but started to wiggle in his grasp to get out- this was a little embarrassing. Seeing this, Ven let her feet touch the ground and let her go slowly. But the worry seemed to stay in his eyes as they searched her arms, the cuts on her skin visible. He reached out, fingers going to brush her moon-colored skin but she pulled away quickly. Part of her still wasn't sure about this whole thing… she just didn't know what to make of it. It seemed the boy understood, giving a small smile as he stepped away and put his hands in his pockets.

"So, uh…" he began, still with a faint smile- though for some reason, Fuu knew that he had a habit of never not smiling.

"Promised." She suddenly said, facing him head on and a look of determination. He blinked, tilting his head a bit.

"Promise… oh! Right!" He burst into yet another smile, and reached for her hand without asking- though she didn't really mind at this point. He didn't stop to tell her where they were going, keeping his warm hand around hers as they stepped through the rose bushes and forward onto a stone path. Fuu's red eyes gazed at the stones, noticing they reflected the rainbows within them- like some kind of topaz stone.

"This place…" Fuu mumbled, feeling like she was missing something important- there was something important about this! All the detail put into the world they were in- like, when how she looked up into the stars she saw the kanji for 'wind' written within them. Or how she noticed the stone columns that sprouted oddly from the grass with odd writing in them.

"This place is… really important," He said, smiling, but there was something secretive in them. She glanced where he was taking her- and her jaw dropped slightly at the sight. A castle; grand and seeming to glow with the light of the moon, the fragrant smell of lilacs and roses mixing together, a hint of petrichor hidden behind it all. There was a horrible, giddy nagging in her stomach, something important and she almost had it. Just trying to grasp it a little harder when she saw the front doors of the castle- ivory and ebony…

i "Yin." A small hand raised itself to the wooden surface of the door, and suddenly ivory took its place, brilliant and gleaming with beautiful patterns etched into it. The door handle was a grand, black design of a dragon head, with a kind smile. The other small hand- her hand- reached out to the other door, "Yang," She had stated, and ebony over took the wood with different, beautiful patterns. This time, the handle was white and the head of a tiger, with gentle, protective eyes. "This… this is…"/i

"This is our home." She said, the words seeming so old, but fresh still on her tongue. Ventus stopped, turning to her with a new light in his eyes. He was grinning so happily, it was nearly contagious- but she couldn't help but smile a bit, too! The feeling within her made it feel familiar, for a moment she wasn't unsure and she knew there had been a childhood spent here, with Ven. So many things here- but now lost behind a door. She had to open that door…

Fuu started to take the lead, walking a bit faster over the topaz road with her hand still grasping Ven's. She knew that she had created this… place with him. How… how long ago? She was 17 now, but… how long… it bothered her, until she reached out for the white tiger- Ven's eyes gleaming at the choice- and she started to turn it…

"FUJIN!"

The grass suddenly broke and she was falling, Ven gone, the door, the castle, the topaz path-

"FUJIN!"

She groaned, turning her head to the door.

"FUJIN!"

"WHAT."

Her heart was aching inside her. She'd been so close! So close, a damn breakthrough and-

"CHORES."

"FUCK YOU."

She wiped the tears of frustration and stood up, knowing she better get a move on.


	4. Chapter 3

This night, she would get it right. With her eyes glaring determination at the door of her bedroom, she waited. There was utter silence in the hell hole that she called home, because it was nearly one in the morning and by now her foster mother had fallen sleep. Finally, she hears a soft click down the hall, indicating her foster father has turned off the lights, and probably falling asleep in… she glances at the clock. Five minutes, tops.

Low and behold, she can hear soft snoring not even four minutes afterwards. She grabs the duffel bag hiding underneath her bed; it's worn, but still good. It just showed how many times she'd skipped out on her guardians without them even noticing. She makes her quiet, graceful way down the hall, on her tip toes without making a sound. Down the stairs, and she glances about the living room; no pictures are hung, there's not a single plant to liven the place up.

Fuu scoffs quietly before she makes her way to the front door, slips on her sneakers and is out the door quickly. She's not surprised by the fact that there is no one on the streets, in fact she rather prefers the silence. It calms her nerves as she makes for the hole in the wall around Twilight Town that led to the forest. Anyone else that would be out and about on a regular day would have raised an eyebrow at her, but she needed someplace to sleep, someplace without interruptions, without anyone screaming at her to wake up.

More importantly, she needed to open the door blocking her memories.

Fuu made her way through the forest towards the mansion, waving through the trees and over grown grass. She makes it onto the worn in path towards the mansion. The iron gate some time ago had been opened, by who, she's not very sure. Whoever it was, she was grateful as a single push opened it far enough for her to slip through. The courtyard is overgrown and dead, the ivy tangled on the high walls. She tests the door with a soft push… then gives it a hard shove and it swings open slowly. For a moment, there's this doubt- this is ridiculous, going to a mansion with god knows what hiding within.

But the thought is pushed away; she's gone this far, after all. She makes for one of the lower rooms, peaking inside to find a broken table and two chairs. Doesn't seem that bad… but there should be an actual bedroom in the place. She makes up the stairs, and gets to the first door. Inside, the entire room is white; blinding, really. There's a couch off to the side, and Fuu decides to just go with that.

Settling on the white cushions, she closes her eyes and it's not long before she's asleep, curled slightly. What she's not aware of is the other presence in the room, sitting at the table and patiently waiting.

VxFxVxFxVxFxVxFxVxF

There's a door- or more so, a series of doors that sit beside the large, black one she's been trying to open. They suddenly appeared, and she comes to the conclusion they are the memories that seeped out of the larger. Only five now, and below her she can see her 'world' floating; a bright light in the darkness all around. Turning her eyes away from that, she makes for the first door across the larger. She turns the ivory handle, and the light that seeps out from the door over takes her completely.

iThey created this world together, night after night. He didn't mind the childish ideas she had, and sometimes they were very good. This was where she spent her childhood when things seemed dim in the world she spent her waking hours. And he would always be there, waiting. At first, his presence was just that; a feeling in the plain land. Curiosity had been her friend at the time then, and she'd always try to get his attention. He didn't seem aware of her at first, like it was just a fragment of him that wasn't very strong.

Every night, she'd try to get his attention. He would float there, this one section in the land that barely had a figure. He would get a faint appearance sometimes, and she could see the blank look on his face. She would frown, tugging at his clothing. Some days she couldn't grasp anything because he was so faint. The day she did get his attention, he jolted up suddenly, blinking and turned his eyes to her.

"… who are you…?" He mumbled faintly, a glimmer in his eyes- faint, but it was there!

"Fuu." She replied, a child then and with her eyes staring. He blinked slowly, as though the name didn't process right in his head.

"Fuu…?" He repeated, tilting his head slightly. Fuu gave a nod, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. She reached out her small hand and tugged at his pant leg, feeling it to be more… real as it ever had been.

"Name?" She asked, still tugging and staring. For a moment, the boy only gave her a blank look. His image gave a flutter, and she lost her grip.

"I'm… not sure…" He mumbled, beginning to fade.

"Wait!" She cried rather loudly, trying to grab him. Her hands went through and she gasped in surprise, falling forward. The boy had blinked, watching- his hand gripped the back of her shirt, stopping her from falling face first into the flat surface. When she had her balance again, she turned to look at him. His image was stronger then, and so was his presence. His eyes were still rather blank, and his movements were unsure; gaze looking at his hands.

"… name?" She repeated quietly, sure he would get it this time.

"… Ventus…" he replied, another glimmer appearing in his eyes./i

Fuu watched the door close and turn white. It was unlocked now, she could go to it whenever she needed. Fuu gives a sigh, opening her eyes and glances at the other doors. She makes for the second, and tugs at the handle. It's hard to turn, but she finally manages to push it open. She lets the light envelop her without much hesitation, and sinks into another memory.

i"Name!"

"Ventus."

"Name!"

"Ventus!"

She didn't know how long she'd been doing that, but it made her glad that the boy at least answered her. His presence had become stronger, no longer faint and barely there. His outline is prominent, and his features showed a bit more. Like a ghost, but far kinder. He was sitting on the flat surface, his face still blank of expression excuse the glimmer in his eyes when he said his name. She sat across from him; arms crossed and face just as blank to hide the joy; trying to be tough.

"Mine?" She asked after a moment, a stare at his eyes as the glimmer faded.

"Yours?" He asked, blinking slow.

"Yes." She stated, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. Had he forgotten already?

But then, he seemed to jolt a bit, his face coming alive for a bit. "Fuu." And the little girl gave an approving nod, lip twitching slightly into a smile. Ventus blinked again, turning his head about to examine the barren wasteland.

"Where… are we?" He asked, curious. Well, at least he was showing interest!

"Unknown." She replied, relaxing her arms and not even bothering to glance about.

"You don't… know?" He asked, turning back to her. Fuu shook her head, and he hummed slightly. Slowly, he stood and examined again, Fuu rising to her feet as well.

"It's so… empty." He commented, a hint of sadness in his voice. Fuu gave a shrug, not really minding it.

"You like it?" He asked, gazing at her with those blank blue eyes.

"Unsure." She gave another shrug of her shoulders.

"… but… it would look better if you… changed it?" He asked, not certain of his own words.

"Example?"

"… I'm not sure…" There's a faint spark in his eyes as he turned about the landscape. The expression on his face is one Fuu couldn't decipher, but he turned his gaze up to the bland, dark sky.

"… what about stars?"

"Stars?" She asked, blinking.

"Yeah, stars. Up there." He pointed, and something seems to rock him. The motion seems familiar, and he blinks.

"Uh, stars…" he continued, shaking his head.

"Stars…" She turned her gaze up to the sky, and reached her tiny hands out. "Stars." She repeated, and the sky suddenly began to change and form. The bland black turns bluish, dark clouds spot against the canvas. Low and behold, stars begin to show up on the sky, even a moon that shines brilliantly in the darkness.

"Whoa!" He was taken by surprise, glancing at her.

"How did you do that?" He asked, and reached out a hand to pluck a star right out of the sky! He gazed at the bright orb in his hand, which began to shift and change. It broke, revealing a charm. It was in the shape of a star, made of green glass-

"My wayfinder…" He mumbled, his image becoming stronger. He sank to the floor, marvelling at the charm.

"How…" He started, but he doesn't finish, and gave a smile. He seemed to be remembering things, and he pocketed the charm. He seemed rather fond of it, Fuu observed, staying quiet.

"Ah, right. Isn't that better?" He asked, glancing at the sky with a smile.

"… Suppose." She gave a shrug, and she heard him chuckle. Fuu glanced at him, tilting her head. But he just shook his head, giving another smile.

"Well, I guess that should be it for now." Ventus took a seat, before falling onto his back. His blue eyes searched the sky, lost in some dream Fuu would probably never get to know. Fuu followed his actions; laying back, and watching the sky. But she noticed a soft pink on the horizon- the sun coming up?

"Hey, what's that?" He turned his head over to the pink, and before she answered, she was ripped out of her-/i

Dream. She stumbled out from the door, watching it close right in her face. For a brief moment, she had felt something actually trying to pull her out of the memory. She turned her head to the other doors, only to notice something dark, like rope, slip into the shadows. It… unnerved her greatly; something dark in her dreams that seemed to be chasing her. The ground shook, the world beneath her began to fade. She starts to become aware of something cold gripping her hand- another hand. Smaller, delicate. The world shakes again, and the light hits her eyes as she opens them.

"Good morning, Fuu." Her voice is soft and light- a little too sweet in Fuu's opinion but that's probably her groggy attitude that comes into play when she wakes up. Turning her head, Fuu's half closed, red eyes stare at the blue ones; framed by flaxen blonde hair, face roundish; a delicate kind of pretty. Fuu blinks twice, making sure she'd not imagining things. In the back of her mind, she's thinking of the mysteries, the one with the girl in the mansion…

"My name is Namine. I'm here to help."


End file.
